1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with a disk drive.
2. Background Information
There are combination audio-visual devices in which a LCD television receiver or other such liquid crystal display device is coupled with another type of AV device. One of the combination audio-visual devices is a liquid crystal display device with a disk drive. In the liquid crystal display device, a CD drive/DVD drive or other such disk drive is incorporated as the other type of AV device. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal module, a control-use wiring board, disk drive, or the like. The control-use wiring board and the disk drive overlap a back of the liquid crystal module with an aim of preserving as much of the flatness of the liquid crystal display device as possible (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-295146 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-277635, for example).
As shown in FIG. 4, another conventional liquid crystal display device with a disk drive includes a liquid crystal module 1, a wiring board 2, a disk drive 3 and sheet metal spacers 4. The liquid crystal module 1 includes a display face (not shown) of a liquid crystal cell and a sheet metal back plate 12. The display face is disposed on a front of the liquid crystal module 1. The sheet metal back plate 12 is disposed on a back of the liquid crystal module 1. The wiring board 2 and the disk drive 3 are attached in an overlapping state to the back of the liquid crystal module 1.
When the disk drive 3 overlaps a back of the wiring board 2 that is itself disposed on the back of the liquid crystal module 1, the sheet metal spacers 4 are interposed between the wiring board 2 and the disk drive 3 to ensure enough space to accommodate electrical and electronic mounted components mounted on the wiring board 2 between the wiring board 2 and the disk drive 3. Therefore, the electrical and electronic mounted components mounted on the wiring board 2 will not interfere with the disk drive 3.
FIG. 5 shows a specific attachment structure of the liquid crystal module 1, the wiring board 2, the disk drive 3 and the spacers 4. Here, the wiring board 2 has screw components 13 that bulge from the back plate 12 of the liquid crystal module 1, and the spacers 4 is attached to the wiring board 2. Next, attachment screws 51 are inserted into screw insertion holes in the wiring board 2 and into screw insertion holes in screw tabs 41 of the spacers 4. Then, the attachment screws 51 are threaded into screw holes of the screw components 13 and tightened. The spacers 4 are attached at a plurality of locations to the back plate 12. Furthermore, attachment screws 52 are inserted into screw insertion holes of screw fastening brackets 31 of the disk drive 3. Then, the attachment screws 52 are threaded into screw holes of the spacers 4 and tightened. Accordingly, the disk drive 3 is attached at a plurality of locations to the spacers 4.
However, in the above conventional liquid crystal display device, enough space to accommodate the mounted components of the wiring board 2 is ensured by employing a structure in which the spacers 4 are additionally used to keep the disk drive 3 away from the wiring board 2. Therefore, there is additional need for the spacers 4 and the attachment screws 51 for attaching the spacers 4 to the liquid crystal module 1. This increases the number of parts and assembly time. Also, a stacked component structure is employed in which the disk drive 3 is stacked on the spacers 4, which are stacked on the wiring board 2. This causes variance in a positional accuracy of the screw fastening brackets 31 which are used as attachment components, and a variance in flatness of the attachment components is caused. Therefore, the attachment accuracy of the disk drive 3 is decreased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal display device with a disk drive. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.